Crash Into Me
by kayewtie
Summary: The one trip that will change everything for 18 year old Jessica, 16 year old Brittany, and 19 year old Joyce. A Jonas Brothers Fanfic. Will they meet the boys? Will they be everything they expected them to be or more?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke 8:00 Thursday morning to the sound of the phone ringing in my ear, and my sister Brittany yelling at me to answer it. I sat up in bed still tired from last night when Brittany, Joyce and I had stayed up till four making our signs and outfits for the concerts.

"Hello" I said answering the phone

"Hey honey, were you sleeping?" my mother asked, calling from work to make sure we had enough money for our trip.

"yes mom" I replied kind of annoyed

"Okay honey, I was just checking on you. What time are you girls leaving?" my mother wondered.

"We are leaving at 10" I gave her the information trying to see the clock through the huge mess on the dresser.

"Well you girls have a safe trip, remember have fun!" my mom said excitedly.

"We always do mom, I will call you later when we get there okay?" I replied.

"Alright sounds good, got to get back to work, love you" my mom said quietly.

"Love you too bye" I said slamming my phone shut and hopping out of bed. By now it was 8:20 and I still had to pack. I started rummaging around the mess you could call my bedroom, searching for my cell. "I can never find it" I thought to myself. I didn't have any luck finding it so I gave up and decided to pack. I was in the middle of packing when Brittany and Joyce came barging in my room. Brittany quickly turned on the stereo.

"Put the Jonas Brothers on, lets get pumped for the concerts." I said excitedly

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brittany said smiling as she put the CD in.

"Can you guys help me find my phone?" I asked zipping up my suitcase.

"You lost it again" Joyce said laughing

"It doesn't surprise me." Brittany added

"Oh just shut up and help me find it so we can leave." I yelled jokingly. Finally after about 30 minutes we found it under the dresser.

"Okay guys it's 10 lets go." I said grabbing the Jonas Brothers CD out of the stereo and flicking off the light switch. We packed everything into the SUV and we were on our way. As soon as we were on the road, Brittany had the Jonas CD in and Inseparable on. Before we knew it we were passing a sign that had "Welcome To Virginia" written on it in big bold letters.

"I smell it!" Joyce said from the backseat

"Smell what?" me and Brittany both asked at the same time.

"STARBUCKS" Joyce screamed

"Your crazy" I said trying not to laugh

" we have to stop!" Brittany said grabbing the steering wheel, which made the car swerve to the left. We turned off the exit, heading towards Starbucks.

"Britt! You can't do that we could have wrecked or been pulled over!" I screamed, as soon as that came out of my mouth we heard sirens and all we could see were blinking lights.

"OMJ" I said looking at the officer standing next to my car.

**I hope you enjoy this one is a fanfic for all the brothers. Also written by my amazing sister.**

**w/love Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dennis." I said loudly.

"Why did you pull us over and scare us like that?" Brittany asked him as she stopped trying to put on her seatbelt.

"Oh so I scared you, did you guys do something wrong that would make you need to be pulled over?" Dennis asked us laughing.

"No." I replied quickly.

"So how have you been, oh and Kristi, Kristin, and baby Dennis." Brittany questioned.

"We are all good except Kristin just broke her ankle recently, she didn't see a set of steps and fell right down them. Oh and Kristi could pop any day now." He said laughing.

"Oh yea when is she due?" I asked him.

"Well she was due last week, but now you know that didn't happen." Dennis said as he pulled out his ringing cell phone.

"Can you guys excuse me for a moment?" He said as he walked back to his car, and turned off the flashing lights.

He walked back over to the car and told us "That was Kristin, she's a pain in the ass." He laughed. "So what brings you girls to Virginia?"

"Jonas Brothers!" Joyce screamed from the back seat.

"Oh and where is this concert taking place?" He wondered.

"Umm the Nissan Pavilion." We all replied in unison.

"Oh I think I can get tickets there, possibly front row." Dennis said excitedly.

"Omj are you serious?" Brittany screamed.

"Yea. Just follow me to the venue." He said as he jumped in his car.

"Who is that?" Joyce questioned after he left.

"Our amazing Cousin!" Brittany yelled still not believing what he had told us. I turned out onto the road behind him, and followed him to the Nissan Pavilion. We pulled into the parking lot, and he got out of his car. He walked up to our window.

"Okay I'll be back I'm going inside to see if I can get you tickets. Just wait here I won't be long." He said as he walked into the building.

"Oh wow I can't breathe." Joyce yelled

"I'm so excited!" Britt said as she put on the Jonas Brothers CD. We were sitting in the car singing Games when I heard the door to the venue slam shut. I looked over and saw him walking towards us with a huge grin on his face and an envelope in his hand.

"OMJ!" I screamed and then covered my mouth.

"Well?" Britt said quickly as he reached the window.

"Here you go four front row tickets, and….." He dragged the sentence on forever.

"and what?" I asked

"Four meet and greet passes!" He said loudly.

"What!" Britt and Joyce said in unison.

"Now I definitely can't breathe!" Joyce yelled.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"Yea here they are." He said handing the envelope to me.

"Wow thank you so much, you're the best!" Britt yelled.

"Yea thank you so much, how could we ever repay you? I asked surprised.

"Just have fun tonight girls, forget about everything and focus on having fun, I have to get back to work now so I will talk to you girls later. Bye." He replied

"Bye!" we all yelled as he walked back to his car.

"What are we going to do with the fourth ticket?" Joyce asked me as I started the car.

"Of course the first thing to come out of your mouth, is what are we going to do with the fourth ticket." I said as I laughed and pulled out onto the road to go to the hotel we were staying in.

"I don't know." Britt said quietly.

"Maybe Kristin would want to go, you know what never mind she broke her ankle I don't think she would want too." I said as I took a sip of my water.

"Well How about you call Emily and tell her to meet us out here?" Joyce suggested.

"No, Because she gets mad when we just talk about them imagine her at one of their concerts with us!" Britt said loudly with a weird look on her face.

"Lets just get to the hotel and check in, we can talk about this there." I said as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. There were a ton of people standing around the hotel, Photographers, and a lot of young girls.

"I guess there is someone famous staying here." Joyce said as we walked into the hotel. We checked in and got our keys.

"Ding." We reached the third floor and stepped out of the elevator. I turned around still walking, "I wonder who it is that is staying here." I said still trying to figure out who all the people were there for.

"It's the Jonas Brothers!" Britt said loudly as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"No, they are probably staying on their tour bus." I said still walking, because I had turned around to talk to Britt and Joyce I hadn't seen the boys in front of me, and ran into one of them.

"Thump!" I fell to the ground, and my dress flew up to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I heard the tall boy I had run into say.

"Yea." I said looking up at him. It was Joe Jonas, wow he was amazing I thought to myself. He helped me up off of the floor, then I kneeled down to pick up everything that fell out of my purse.

"Let me help you with that." He said as he kneeled down on the floor. He picked up a couple things and then picked up a strawberry flavored condom, that Mikkey had given me before I left, In case. I was so embarrassed I turned red like the condom itself. He shoved everything In my purse and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me." I said politely

"Your welcome." He said as he handed me my purse.

"So what brings you beautiful girls to this hotel?" Kevin asked looking at Joyce.

"We are here for a concert." Joyce replied excitedly.

"Oh, would it be tonight at the Nissan Pavilion by any chance?" Nick said mischievously

"A matter of fact yes." I said as I smiled at Joe and his gorgeous self, all I could think about was how bad I wanted him.

"Well girls, where are your seats?" Kevin asked us.

"Front row, and we have meet and greets." Joyce said before anyone else could open their mouths.

"So I guess we will be seeing you guys a lot more tonight." Joe said excitedly.

"Yep your stuck with us." Britt said as she laughed.

"Well it was nice to meet you girls." Nick said kindly

"We will see you later at the concert, your going to love it we have a surprise." Joe said and then hurried up and covered his mouth. Nick and Kevin both hit him at the same time.

"Oh and what would that surprise be?" I asked seductively

"I would tell you but I already said too much." He said as he laughed and gave me a hug.

"Okay I guess we will have to wait for the concert which is in like 3 hours." Britt said smiling at nick.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Well we better get going, sound check is like in twenty minutes." Kevin said checking his watch.

"Yea, we will catch you later." Nick said as they gave us all hugs.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I realized that I still have some readers on here, well most of my stories got deleted and incase these do to, I don't want to lose you guys. I have started posting my storys on quizilla my sn on there is kayewtie, search me if you have a problem finding me I guess email me at kayewtie at aol .com. Ightt well I'm going to continue writing only if you guys want to read them on quizilla… let me know.


End file.
